Love of a Prince
by Prince Kash
Summary: In an AU Vegetasei still exists. Vegeta is still prince and finds Bulma...


These characters do not belong to be, I am only temporarily using them. This story takes place in an alternate universe, where Vegetasei was not destroyed. Prince Vegeta is still Prince and Frieza was killed when he attacked Vegetasei. Vegeta still sits on the throne with his father, bored being royalty.  
  
  
  
  
Love of a Prince  
Written by Kash  
  
  
Prince Vegeta sat on his thrown with his head on top of his hand, awaiting his dinner. His eyes brightened when he saw the doors open. "Nevermind, he thought, it's only Teri…" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you want, slave?"  
"Prince Vegeta, there is urgent news, for your kingdom…"  
"Well, don't just stand there baka! What is it!?"  
"Yes, my prince. Your father, King Vegeta, is sending out a new patrol to salvage for slaves. I remember the last time he brought them in. I remember you didn't like the quality sir."  
"Oh, wow! You remember! Amazing!" He shouted dripping with sarcasm.   
"Sir, please listen. The king, will not allow it, but you may want to slip onto one of the crafts heading throughout the universe, so that you can choose fine quality slaves, sir."  
Vegeta thought about it, for a while and finally spoke up. "So… you're saying I sneak onto a ship, deliberately disobey my father's authority?"  
"No, sir. I am sorry, for suggesting such a thing." With that she bowed and turned around, and started to walk away.  
"No, wait Teri. I like danger, and this place is boring. It might be an adventure, and you should know that I love to disobey my father. After all, I am only seventeen."  
Teri turned around and smiled. "All right sir, perhaps you'd like to see the different crews?"  
Vegeta nodded, "Yes, I will do that in the morning. Now, leave my chamber."  
"Yes sir."  
"Oh, and Teri?"  
"Yes?"  
"Tell the cooks to hurry up with my dinner."  
She smiled and marched out.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Prince Vegeta woke the next morning, in his royal bedding chamber. The navy blue curtains surrounded the bed, and his feather pillows cushioned his head. His eyes shot open, and he stared at the top of his bed. He stood up and climbed out of his enormous bed. He was wearing a pair of aqua blue shorts and nothing more from the night before. He stretched and walked into his dressing room. On the shelves were his rows of different armors. There were the two different kinds, with shoulder pads; the two kinds without shoulder pads, and the suit without armor. He smiled at his wardrobe, and pulled out a one with shoulder pads. On the back, a cloak was draped, with the colors red and blue. He put it on, with that saiyan trademark smile, still plastered on his face.  
When he emerged from the room, he truly looked like a prince. His bottomless black eyes stared around the room. Something was wrong. Something was different. His eyes narrowed, as he sniffed the air around him. He sighed, as his sensitive sense of smell picked up a scent. "Get out, Teri, what do you want?"  
A blushing Teri, climbed out from under Vegeta's bed, and smiled, childishly. Vegeta just sighed again. "I said, What do you want??"  
"Well, sire. Have you forgotten? We have to inspect the troops that are going to salvage for slaves."  
"I don't have to do anything!"  
"But sir…"  
"I'm going to inspect, but I don't have to!"  
She nodded and led her prince out of his chamber. It was obvious that Teri was fond of Vegeta, but there was no way of telling how he felt about her. Saiyans never show their true feelings, especially to women. Teri smiled at him, and led him out into the big capital city of Vegetasei. Vegeta, marched behind her, with no expression on his face.   
The crowds of the city, dropped what they were carrying and bowed down to Vegeta when he passed. He'd scowl and walk on, not caring if they were murdered, let alone bowed to him. Teri, beside him, smiled still, noticing that he didn't care. Nothing could change the way he was.  
Teri finally approached a giant docking area. In it, were many large cruisers, each able to carry at least three thousand people. The people inside the ships, immediately bowed down, at first sight of Vegeta. Ten officers marched up and saluted him. Vegeta nodded his head, and they dropped their hands. "Yeah, when's then next flight for slavery?"  
"In three days sir."  
"What are the planets we are traveling to?"  
"Namek, Yardrat, Tran, Crin, Terra, Likor, Dronleh, Sentra, Martini. Oh yeah, and a place called Earth."  
"Terra? Sounds interesting… I'll go with you to Terra."  
"But sir…"  
"I am the prince, I do what I want."  
"Yes sire, be here in three days."  
Vegeta nodded with a scowl, turned, and marched off. Out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta could see that Teri was following him. "What do you want?"  
"Well… um… I… Can't I just serve my prince in his quarters?"  
"Humph, so be it." He said with no expression whatsoever and opened the door to his chamber. Teri, smiling vividly, followed him inside.   
He paid no attention to her, and soon even forgot she was there. He walked through his dining area and kitchen, to his bedding room. He sat down in a silver chair, and shut his eyes. He folded his legs and started to meditate. Teri, standing by his door, watched him, wondering what he was doing. So, she just watched him meditate for hours. Finally Vegeta spoke. "Get my dinner. I've been here since morning, and I'm hungry."  
"Yes sir."  
Teri started to walk out of the room, but stopped once to look back at Vegeta. She sighed and walked out to do his bidding.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta sat at the end of his dining table. The table itself was about twenty feet long, and five feet wide. Plates and platters scattered the table, all empty of food. Vegeta had eaten it all very quickly. He stepped to his feet, wiped his mouth with a napkin, and walked back to his bedding room.  
Vegeta lied down on his bed, eyes closed, but not asleep. He was again, only wearing his shorts. His wonderful muscles, showing brilliantly in the moonlight shining through the window. Vegeta smiled. He was very self-confident. He believed that he needed no one, but he was wrong. He was truly bound to someone, but he didn't know it yet.   
Teri walked into his bedding room, as silent as possible, but was still sensed by the saiyan prince. "Teri, why did you come this time?"  
"Well…" she started slipping down onto the bed near him, "… I thought you might like some company."  
  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta woke the next morning in his bed, where he should be. He felt something different about the room again. He felt something brush against his back, and he rolled over. Next to him, lied Teri, fast asleep. "On no… did I… I did… oh my god… I don't feel that way about my slave!" He shouted inside his head. Vegeta eagerly jumped out of the bed, and stormed into his closet. Inside he slipped into a uniform with no armor, whatsoever, only the blue jumpsuit.   
When Vegeta came back out of the closet Teri was gone. He walked out of his room and began to eat breakfast. He only had to wait two more days before he could leave… He ate greedily at his food, but was soon interrupted, by his father, walking into the room. King Vegeta walked over to Vegeta and pulled him to his feet.   
"Yes father?" Vegeta asked, innocently.  
"Don't play innocent with me, son! The slave-ship commanders tell me, you were at their gates yesterday! Why were you there, Vegeta?"  
"Father, I was there, only to prepare them for their next slave run."  
"Don't give me you're bull crap, Vegeta!"  
"Father, we never have good quality slaves! I want to go on the trip to Terra with them to find better quality! After all, I don't have a slave of my own and they never bring good ones…"  
"No, son. I am sorry, but I cannot permit you to go with them." King Vegeta said this, and marched back out.  
"Fine," Vegeta thought, "I'll just have to go with them to a different planet."  
He didn't even finish eating; he only stormed back into his chambers. As he marched in he didn't look to either of the side, else he would of seen the guards. They stormed at him, with giant nets in each hand. Vegeta growled in rage, and powered up. His KI blocked the guards away, and he kicked them in their chests, and into the walls. He screamed again, and shot miniature KI blasts at them. They hit the wall hard and were then doubly taken by the blasts. Their limp forms fell to the ground, and stopped moving. All except one. One form, which was apparently strongest of the group, still moved on the ground. Vegeta marched over to him, and lifted him, by his shirt, into the air. "Who sent you!?" He shouted.  
"… I… can't... tell you… "  
Vegeta squeezed harder on his neck, "Tell me!"  
"… it… no… I can't…"  
"TELL ME!"  
"… it… was… it was… the king…" he managed out, before falling dead.  
Vegeta couldn't believe what he had heard. Of course his father would think he was captured, or killed. King Vegeta had no idea that Vegeta had been training, powerful enough to kill his guards.   
Vegeta stamped into his closet again, but didn't change his armor. He grabbed everything in there from armor to food, and slapped it into a case. He walked around the room, gathering things. He didn't have much time. He'd have to leave soon, before his father found out he hadn't been caught. "Where is that slave chart…?" He thought aloud.   
Vegeta threw drawers this way and that searching frantically. Finally, searching through a pocket of his uniform, he found it. He pulled out a small list of dates and times, for when ships looking for slaves would leave. "Which is the nearest time and date…" He thought. His face brightened at the first one on the list. It left tomorrow morning. He looked to the name of the planet; Earth.  
  
  
* * *  
  
He sat in a cove, just outside the city. He was waiting for that brat Prince to get into the ship headed for Terra, which was near him. Kakarotto smiled a saiyan smile that would make anyone think he was just like any other saiyan. But he wasn't. He was the son of Squad Commander Bardock, and wasn't at all like a saiyan. Most saiyans liked to kill, and cared for no one. Kakarotto, or Goku as he liked to be called (even though no on ever did), cared for all living creatures, and hated to kill. He despised Vegeta, but he wanted to protect him, at all costs.   
Vegeta was sneaking along nearby, but he wasn't headed for Terra, he was headed for earth. He was dressed in a dark velvet cloak. His hair lifted high above his head, but was temporarily dyed blue, so that he couldn't be identified at first sight. He walked past Kakarotto (will be called Goku from now on) by accident. Goku saw him, walking in the direction of the ship to Earth and became confused.  
Goku jumped up and walked quietly behind Vegeta. Vegeta, even with alert senses could not notice Goku. But, Vegeta soon cocked his head sideways sensing something. He gritted his teeth; it was his father. In the distance he could see King Vegeta and his troops skimming closer and closer to him, by the second. Vegeta ran towards the ship, but something shot him in the side. It was a laser-blast. Normally it wouldn't have hurt Vegeta, but he had had his KI down low so he wouldn't be sensed. He fell down to the ground, and became unconscious. Before his eyes closed he could see his father firing a mighty blast straight for him.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta woke, feeling different. He wasn't in his suite. Where was he? Everything that happened in the last two days, came back to him then, and he sighed. So this must be death? It seemed more like a giant room, made for cargo holding. He stood up, and tried to walk, but found his legs weak and fell down. He regained strength and climbed up again. He slowly walked forward and was about to walk up the stairs, when Goku stepped in front of him. "Who are you?" Vegeta asked.  
"I am Kakarotto, but I am called Goku."  
"What is this place? Is it death?"  
"No Vegeta."  
"I am Prince. Call me Prince Vegeta. Well then, where am I?"  
"You are on board the slave-searching ship heading towards Earth."  
"What? You mean I made it? But, how? My father killed me."  
"No, Vegeta, he almost killed you. Luckily I was there… Let me explain what happened…"  
  
Vegeta lied coldly on the ground, after being hit by the blast, and Goku stepped out from the bushed in which he had hidden. King Vegeta started to charge a blast and fired it at his son's head. Goku was smart though, and fast. He did a triple kick and jumped into the way of the blast. The blast hit him like a rock, and knocked him back. He fell to the ground, but climbed up again, refusing to abandon his Prince. Another blast was fired at him, and he took it, and again climbed up. He Reached down and picked Vegeta up, over his back, and ran into the ship. Right as he entered, it took off, as if on Cue.   
  
  
Vegeta stood still for a minute, taking in what he had heard. After a while of thinking, he slapped Goku across the face. "I don't need help from anyone!" He stormed out of the area and upstairs. He looked out a window and saw that he indeed, was on a cruiser. He sped up to the pilot's chamber. As soon as he entered the pilot turned to him. "Prince Vegeta!?"  
"Yeah, it's me all right. Speed up, as fast as you can to Earth. Be there by tomorrow morning!"  
"um… Yes sir…"  
Vegeta walked to another room, and lied down on a bed. He tried to fall asleep but something kept him awake. He sat up on the bed and started to meditate, hoping it would tell him why he could not sleep. Vegeta drifted into a dream…   
*In a dream*  
Vegeta was in a dark room, pitch black were the walls. He stared around, but there didn't seem to be anyone, or anything for that matter, in the room. He squinted his eyes, and saw the faintest bit of sky blue in the distance. He ran towards it, every second it got bigger and bigger, until he stopped, because he could see that it was not the sky, but it was someone's hair! He stepped back, and saw an entire face. The face of a woman, staring at him, with giant blue eyes, and soft blue hair. She had the nicest smile he'd every seen, plastered on her face. He wanted to stay there forever… but something was pulling him away, something was pulling him out of his meditation.  
  
*no longer in dream*  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes, to find no one pulling on him at all. He wondered what had pulled him out of his dream, but he lied down and fell asleep.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta woke at a start. He had felt something . Had the ship hit a meteor? No… that couldn't be it… He jumped up and ran towards the Pilot's room, but was sidetracked by something out the window. He ran to the window, and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Out the window, was a giant planet, of blue, green, and white mixed brilliantly together, in a swirling void. Goku, standing behind Vegeta, smiled. "Vegeta, we're going down to earth in a smaller ship, come on."  
Vegeta seemed Confused but followed Goku to a docking area and into a small craft. The ship headed down towards the wondrous planet of humans.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta stepped out of a small ship onto the lush earth and sniffed the air. It was fresh. He looked at the sky, and the birds, and the trees. For a minute he seemed content in every way, but then returned to being the brat he was. He spit onto the ground, and squashed a plant with his boot. "Come on Kakarotto."  
"Goku."  
"Whatever."  
The two walked along the forest until they found a road. Then they walked along it, getting weird looks at their tails. Vegeta wrapped his around his waist and instructed Goku to do the same. He did, and they walked on. There were many fine people in the area, some of which the slave crew was abducting. Vegeta himself was looking for a personal slave. He walked, looking for someone fit for the job. For when he got back to Vegetasei, he would kill his father and take the thrown for himself. That was his plan. Vegeta searched the crowds, but found nothing, until he found a building called "Capsule Corporation." Vegeta decided to go inside to rest. He stepped inside and sat on a couch, while Goku looked around. No sooner had Vegeta relaxed but his attention was drawn to someone entering the room. If Vegeta had been holding anything, he would have dropped it right then and there. For there in the doorway, was the woman from his dreams, her blue hair, looking softer than it had in his dreams. This was the slave he wanted. He walked up to her, with a scowl on his face to hide his happiness. "Follow me, woman."  
"My name is Bulma, where are you taking me?"  
"To Vegetasei."  
"Excuse me?"  
"My home planet. You are to be my personal slave there."  
"I am not!"  
Vegeta nodded, and appeared behind her. He pressed a small vein on her neck, and she immediately became limp. Vegeta picked her up, and carried her back, with Goku, to their ship.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta sat in a chair, in his chamber of the ship, watching his new slave, sleep. The pilots had said that hey needed new parts for their ship and that it would take a few days or even weeks before they left again, for Vegetasei. His eyes widened as he saw her eyes open. She immediately pulled towards the wall at seeing Vegeta. Vegeta sighed and scowled. "You should be happy to be in my presence."  
"Oh yeah, King Jerk. I should be SO proud…"  
"Grr… That's Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans."  
"Well I'm Bulma Briefs, and I order you to take me home. I will not be the slave of a freak!"  
"You won't be. You'll be MY slave."  
"Exactly!"  
Vegeta growled in rage, and pulled her to her feet. He took on step back, and slapped her fiercely across the cheek. Bulma fell back, onto the ground, with a gash where he had hit her. Vegeta smirked and lifted her up, not knowing she was still conscious. He lied her on his bed and wiped her blood away. Then, he shot some of his KI into her, to make her heal. He whispered into her ear, "Maybe you'll be more careful of what you say next time."  
Immediately she jumped up in a rage, equal to Vegeta's. She swung out at him with her fists but he caught them both. "Well, well, well, feisty aren't we?"  
"Well, Prince Vegeta. Why did you take me as a slave, over all the other people!?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Oh, and why not?"  
"I just can't."  
"Vegeta, just tell me why! I hate being here, so I wanna know why I was chosen!"  
"Prince."  
"Whatever."  
"I chose you because I saw you in my meditation!" He shouted and started to walk out of the room.  
"Wait Prince Vegeta. What meditations?"  
"The ones I have when I can't sleep."  
"What?"  
"When I can't sleep at night, I get up and meditate. Last night I did this, and saw you. Beautiful hair and all. I figured you'd be perfect. You seemed that you'd be nice, but your looks must have deceived me…" He said and walked out to eat. Bulma thought for a while, but then shrugged the feeling she was getting away, mumbling, "Must have."  
  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta carried small portions of food up to Bulma. He walked into the room and saw her sitting on the couch. He sat next to her, and handed her food. "Eat woman."  
"My name is not woman! It's Bulma!"  
"Fine, eat Bulma."  
"Fine." She stated and began to eat. Vegeta, for some reason, could not take his eyes off of her, and Bulma noticed this.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like THAT!"  
"I can't help it. Don't talk back to me."  
"I can if I want to."  
"No, you can't."  
Bulma, finished and threw her plate in his face. Glass shards flew everywhere, including Vegeta's face. He hadn't been ready, and had again, had a low KI at the time, so he felt intense pain. He gripped his face harshly, but pulled his hand away. There were at least ten cuts, all pouring blood. With all the blood on his face, no one would have been able to see the small tear that fell down the Prince's face. Bulma instantly saw what she had done, and tried t help Vegeta to sit next to her. He refused and pulled away from her grasp. Vegeta sat on his bed, glaring sadly at Bulma. He turned his face, as not to show his tears, and with blood still covering his face, Vegeta slept.  
Bulma stared at him for a while, and then shrugged, "He deserved it."  
  
Vegeta woke minutes after falling asleep. He heard something and saw Bulma sneaking towards the door. He jumped up and ran quickly in front of her. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm leaving, get out of my way."  
"Do you hate me that much?"  
"Yes, now get out of my way."  
"No."  
"Scram!"  
"No."  
"Why wont you let me go…?"  
"Because I don't want you to leave." He said and zapped the lock on the door.  
"But..." she started and just ran to the couch and started to cry. Vegeta walked back to his bed, thinking he didn't care. When he sat on his bed, he noticed she hadn't stopped crying. "There's got to be something I can do to shut her up…" he thought.  
Bulma didn't notice Vegeta, approach, since she was too deep in tears. She didn't even notice when he sat next to her on the couch. But when she did notice him, he was holding her in his arms, and she stopped crying. He kissed her gently on the cheek, and set her down on his bed. Bulma was confused and did nothing. But when Vegeta kissed her again, on the lips, she eagerly kissed back. Vegeta was surprised by this, but didn't mind. He shut his eyes, and continued to kiss her. Eventually they both fell asleep, snugly in each other's arms.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta was awake long before Bulma, and he had small tears in his eyes. He wore the same outfit as the day before and awaited Bulma's wake. Bulma woke, and saw Vegeta. She didn't smile but wasn't afraid anymore. She stood up, and walked to Vegeta. She hugged him, but he didn't respond. "What's wrong? Did you mean anything you did last night?"  
"Yes… well… I thought I didn't at first, but I did… I think."  
"I think I understand, so what's wrong then?"  
"Nothing's wrong. It's something you'll like. Come here." He said and picked her up. He carried her outside and sat her down. He gave her a kind of nudge in the back.   
"What?" she asked.  
"I cannot keep you as my slave, leave."  
"But Vegeta… I don't want to leave."  
"You did last night, so leave."  
Bulma thought about it, but still didn't want to go. She stared at him for a long time, and finally ran off into the forest crying. Vegeta turned around and walked back into the ship. He wanted to sit and relax but didn't have such luck. As soon as he entered, a siren went off, and he ran to the control room. The light was flashing. "What's going on?" He asked of the captain.  
"Your Father is on his way. We know he wants you dead, Vegeta, and we'll help."  
Vegeta nodded, "Good."  
Vegeta ran back out the door and into the forest. "Bulma! Get out of the area! Fast! NOW!"   
Bulma was sitting on a rock, crying but ran to Vegeta when she heard his voice. "What is it?"  
"My father. He's attacking earth. He wants me dead, no leave!"  
"But…"  
"LEAVE!"  
Bulma, still crying, ran frantically away from Vegeta deeper into the woods. She saw Vegeta run the other way and followed him, silently.  
  
King Vegeta's space pod, along with around fifty other saiyan pods, crashed into earth. The hatches opened and the saiyans stepped out. Vegeta stood in front of them, eager to fight. King Vegeta stepped up in front of his son. "Clever. Head to Earth instead of Terra."  
"Yes, it was clever wasn't it?" Goku mused, appearing next to Vegeta.  
"So you're here too, Kakarotto? Two traitors. You'll both die."  
"No, father. I will kill you and gain my birth right."  
"No, that's where you're wrong."  
Vegeta jumped at his father/King and kicked him in the side. King Vegeta powered up and shot multiple blasts at Vegeta. Vegeta also powered up, to the same power as his father. He sent more blasts t counter his father's.   
The sunset came, and was long gone, and the fight continued. Some of the men from Vegeta's crew fought King Vegeta's, but the main fight was still father and son. Who would've thought, that the greatest battle would be of the father and son? Bulma, sitting in the shade watching the fight, watched eagerly as each warrior had an advantage. Vegeta swept down and knocks King Vegeta over, but the King jumped back up and kicked Vegeta into a tree. Vegeta jumped up again though, and fired more blasts. King Vegeta started to power up a giant KI blast that could destroy the planet, and aimed it at Vegeta. He shot the blast and it spun towards Vegeta. He knew he couldn't block it, so he only prepared to be hit. What he least expected happened. Bulma jumped out of no where and took the blast. It hit her smack in the face and she fell to the ground, unmoving.   
Vegeta stood in utter shock, as Bulma didn't move. His father had just killed the only woman he had ever felt love for…   
"NOOOOO! BULMA!" Vegeta shouted as a golden light surrounded him. His eyes trembled, and his hair started to change. "HHHAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed again, and his hair turned completely golden. His eyes turned a turquoise blue. Golden light seemed to come from within him, and he scowled at his father. "You have killed the only one I love. So I shall kill you!"  
King Vegeta stood in shock, at seeing his son turn Super-Saiyan, and didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't win. Vegeta ran towards him, but then did a Backflip. He pulled his hands together in front of him, and shouted, "Father! I've been working on this move, and Now I can perfect it! FINAL FLASH!" A large ball of energy formed in his hands and from it, shot a giant beam. The beam shot right at King Vegeta and pushed him into the air. The blast continued and pushed King Vegeta into the Sun.  
When he hit the sun, a brilliant explosion shred everywhere, and people stopped fighting, just to gape at it. Pieces of different things fell from the sky falling all around them, and they forgot all about their fight, for the time being. But, Vegeta wasn't paying attention. He was sitting near Bulma, with Goku at his side. Goku didn't know how Vegeta felt, but he had an idea. Vegeta's tears fell from his eyes onto Bulma. The tears traveled down her body and slipped into all of her cuts and bruises. Vegeta shut his eyes, and shot every bit of KI he had remaining, into her.  
Bulma's eyes shot open, as Vegeta fell over, unconscious. "Oh no… Vegeta!"  
She scooped him into her arms and held him tightly. Lifting him to his feet she carried him t Goku. "How can I help him?"  
"You can't," Goku began with a sigh from Bulma, "But I can."  
"Can you? Please?"  
Goku nodded, and placed his hand on Vegeta's chest. He shot energy into Vegeta, and fell to the ground, with lack of energy. Vegeta opened his eyes, and smiled at the sight of Bulma. "How in the hell did I survive?"  
"This guy down here, saved you." She answered pointing to Goku.  
Vegeta lifted Goku up to his face, smiling. He punched Goku to make him awake, and it worked. "Huh? What?" Goku shouted. Vegeta smiled again, and took a stern glance into Goku's eyes. "I thought I told you I didn't need your help?"   
"Well sir, you are my prince."  
"Yes I am."  
Amid the falling debris, the medallion of King Vegeta hit the ground. Everyone went silent, and Vegeta stepped forward, pulling Bulma with him. He reached down and lifted the medallion over the crowd. "You see this? It's all that's left of your former leader. I am your leader now! I am King Vegeta of the Saiyans!"  
Some snickers arose from the audience and one spoke out, "Hey Vegeta! You need a mate to be king!"  
"Yes I know that. Who do you think this is?" He said holding Bulma closer. Bulma looked at him strangely and smiled. Vegeta pulled her into a rough kiss and held her even tighter. The crowd stared for a minute and then they al bowed down saying "Long live King Vegeta of all Saiyans!"  
  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta was asleep on board his ship, heading back to Vegetasei. Next to him, was his beloved Mate, Bulma. His strong arms were wrapped around her, and he kissed her gently, as the night with Teri came back to him. He remembered all he had done, and told himself it wasn't his fault. She had somehow tricked him. Vegeta set his face in Bulma's hair and gently cried himself to sleep.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta's ship landed on Vegetasei and he climbed out carrying a sleeping Bulma. As he expected, Teri was waiting for him, right outside. Teri was smiling, but her smile faded at first sight of Bulma. "Who's this Vegeta?"  
"The queen of all saiyans."  
"She's too young to be your mother… you don't mean… oh my god you do…"  
"Yes, I do, Teri. This is my mate."  
"What about that night we spent together?"  
"I couldn't help myself. It wasn't my decision."  
"But Vegeta…"   
"Drop the subject."  
Bulma started to wake up and smiled at Vegeta. "Good morning, Vegeta…"  
"Morning, Bulma."  
"Bulma? What kind of saiyan name is that?" asked Teri.  
"She isn't saiyan."  
"You mean to tell me you took an alien species to be your mate!?"  
"Grrr… don't say anything about her! I'm king now!"  
Teri didn't say more. She just turned from them and ran. Bulma looked oddly at Vegeta, but Vegeta looked away. "What's wrong with him?" Bulma thought. "Vegeta, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing…"  
"Who was that girl?"  
"She's one of the slaves here."  
"Why do you suddenly look away when she's around?"  
"I don't! No more on this subject!"  
"All right… but I'm going to talk to her."  
"NO!"  
"Why not?"  
"… All right… go."  
"I'll see you later Vegeta. I'll find my own way to wherever we're supposed to stay."  
"The palace…"  
"Yeah, there."  
"All right."  
"Bye!"  
Bulma didn't wait for a response, as she ran after Teri.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma found Teri, sitting on a rock by a lake, crying. She slid over to Teri and sat next to her. Teri looked up from her tears but seeing Bulma, went back to crying.  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Bulma asked.  
"I don't exactly hate you…" Teri managed through tears.  
"Then what happened?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Vegeta wouldn't want me to."  
"Tell me anyway. I won't tell him you told me."  
"No… I won't disobey him."  
"Please?"  
"… I'm sorry…"  
"All right, you don't have to be sorry."  
"Yes I do. I have to be sorry for what I've done."  
"What have you done?"  
Teri looked Bulma in the eyes. "I slept with Vegeta…"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I slept with Vegeta."  
"I heard you the first time."  
"I… I've been his slave, and well, I had taken a liking to him. Most saiyans don't express their true feelings so I wasn't sure if he liked me. I'd always tend to him, when he was injured and everything, and he didn't seem to accept anyone else to do so. Well… One night, while he was lying in his bed, not asleep, I walked in. He asked what I was doing in his room at that time, and well I slid onto the bed next to him. He didn't seem to mind or anything, but didn't do anything either. So… well… I kind of made the first move. From there though, he took control. I thought he liked me, but then you came around and I don't know…"  
Bulma sat there, trying to accept that her innocent Vegeta, wasn't completely innocent. She only sat there for a few minutes with tears in her eyes. "I… I can't believe he did that… Every time he was with me, it seemed that he had done nothing like it before."  
"I'm sorry…"  
Bulma stood, up without saying anything. "Tell Vegeta that I love him, but I can't stay with someone who doesn't love me. And apparently he doesn't love me. He never wants to look you in the eyes, which on earth, where I come from, usually means he cares about the person…" And after saying that, she turned and ran into the forest, crying.  
Teri sat there for quite a while, and finally stood up. "Oh no…" She ran towards the palace as fast as she could. When she reached the gates, they were closed. She couldn't get in.   
  
Vegeta sat in his bed, all alone. He had replaced everything in his closet and all around his room. "Where is she?" He thought aloud. Maybe Teri had told her something. Maybe Bulma had believed it. Maybe it was the truth… All of these thoughts floated through Vegeta's head and he stood up, rapidly. He pulled his hands back into fists and starts to glow golden again. His hair and eyes changed, as he powered into the legendary Super-Saiyan. He marched to his window and looked outside. He heard the crack and clash of thunder. Rain started to fall rapidly. The clouds were completely black. The winds were raging madly, as Vegeta flew out of his bedroom window. The wind and rain wouldn't let him fly as fast as he could. As he approached the forest, Bulma, also facing the maddening storm, was at the edge of a cliff, willing to lose her life to make Vegeta happy.  
Vegeta reached the entrance of the forest and he entered. The storm wasn't as fierce in the forest as it was outside. He landed on the ground, and ran at faster speeds than usual. The falling rain and his ever-growing pain to help Bulma blinded his vision. He suddenly stopped, seeing Bulma at the cliff. She turned to him and whispered, "I love you" before letting herself drop from the cliff.  
Vegeta screamed, and with all of the power he had, he jumped forward. His momentum brought him to the edge of the cliff and he readily dove into the ditch. He weighed more than Bulma, so he dropped faster, and soon was even with her. He stopped himself, catching her. She started to struggle, but he thwacked the vein on her neck. She immediately fell unconscious. Vegeta carried her up the side of the cliff, with rain in his eyes. His shirt was ripped and he was bleeding from hitting trees on the way to Bulma. He landed on top of the tree and lied her down. He removed his shirt and spread it over her. He also lied close to her, in such a position that he would be hit with the rain aiming for Bulma.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma awoke the next morning. The rain had stopped, and somehow she was dry. She looked around her and saw Vegeta. He was lying in the way of where the rain had been to protect her from it. She was very confused and pulled him to her. He was shivering violently in his sleep, but when she held him, he abruptly stopped. Bulma smiled, and tried to wake him. Vegeta wouldn't wake up. Her smile turned into worry, and she again tried to wake up him. He wouldn't budge. Vegeta's limp form fell to the ground, motionless. Bulma leaned over it, and kissed his forehead. Vegeta's eyes slowly opened, but only from instinct. He looked at her, and as soon as he realized who she was, smiled. Bulma back off a little. "Bulma, why did you try something like that?"  
"Why'd you stop me?"  
"I love you."  
"Then why'd you sleep with Teri?"  
"I couldn't help it Bulma! It wasn't my fault! Plus, that was before I even met you…"  
"Oh and that matters?"  
"Bulma, I don't love her!"  
"Whatever…"  
"You've got to believe me."  
"I don't."  
"Please…"  
"Prove it."  
"All right…" Vegeta said with an evil smile, and he got to his feet, pulling Bulma with him. He embraced her tightly, kissing her passionately. She responded gratefully, and bit playfully at his earlobe. Vegeta smiled and picked her up. She leaned on his shoulder only muttering, "Proof enough…"  
  
  
* * *  
  
Two months later Vegeta sat in his room with Bulma across from him. Neither of them had spoken since they had heard the news. Bulma was Pregnant. Vegeta wondered how it had happened, recalling the night…  
  
~ In memory ~  
  
It was the night after Vegeta had "Proven" his love to Bulma. He had taken her back to the palace and into his room. She was laughing childishly the whole time. Vegeta tossed her onto the bed, and she just laughed more. She enjoyed Vegeta's company. Vegeta climbed into the bed with her, and furiously kissed her, and held her tightly the whole time. Bulma would move her hands everywhere they could reach on Vegeta, and it was clear they were both in pure pleasure.   
  
~ Memory ends here ~  
  
Vegeta sat alone on one side of the room, on a couch with his eyes shut, while Bulma sat directly across from him. It was obvious she was furious with Vegeta for impregnating her. Vegeta scowled and walked over to her. He sat next to her, but she moved away. "Bulma, what in the hell is wrong with you? I'm sure you remember the night as well as I do! It wasn't entirely my fault . We both enjoyed it at the time, not knowing what it'd do!"  
"Vegeta… I'm not mad because you did this. You're a fighter and everyone knows that. You're in many battles that could easily kill you. I don't want a son that will grow up without a father!"  
"Bulma… I won't die! I'll be here for him, and you always!"  
"How can you promise that?"  
"Because I know. I cannot die, unless you do, Bulma."  
Bulma was truly speechless, so she did what came to mind. She pulled him to her and kissed him. Vegeta smiled slightly.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta was smiling, at his wife and son. Their son had just been born, and Bulma was sitting in the hospital bed holding him. Vegeta knelt beside her to watch his son.  
"His name is Trunks." Bulma said softly.  
"Trunks? Oh no, it's not! It's going to be Vegeta!"  
"Trunks!"  
"Vegeta!"  
"Trunks!"  
"Vegeta!"  
"TRUNKS!"  
"But all of the saiyan royalty are named Vegeta!"  
"I'm not!"  
"Well… but…" He sighed, "All right, all right. Trunks… A saiyan prince named Trunks… what's this world coming to!?"  
  
  
The End!  



End file.
